Dark Abyss, Into the Light
by Catlover friendly-but-xplosive
Summary: Abyss AU. The rest of the team goes to rescue Jack against orders, gets captured and Sam is implanted. J/S ship. T for themes.


**Dark Abyss**

Abyss AU. The team goes against orders to rescue Jack and get captured, and Sam is implanted with Ba'al's queen. Jack/Sam ship. ((We all have to write at least one!)) This is my first Stargate fic, so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any characters or concepts you recognise.

She had every right to be afraid. No one who knew what she had done over the last six years would dispute that. And she was afraid. She was afraid that the Colonel would reject her, no matter what he had said during that zatarc test, when and if they ever got to display their feelings. She was afraid someone would finally succeed in shutting down the SGC, even though she could always go to NASA. She was afraid one of her team members would really die. But she never feared her own death. It was part of the job she had chosen. She had accepted she would probably die in the line of duty. But the one thing she truly feared was worse than her death, or even someone on her team dying.

It was true she had been implanted before. First there was Jolinar, who had died to save her. But because of Jolinar, they had forged an alliance with the Tok'ra, and taken down several System Lords as a result of the intelligence they gained. Through the Tok'ra they had saved her father, and Jack's life. Even if it didn't show for much now. It was truly a good thing she had been taken by Jolinar, if you considered the results.

Then there was that time not so long ago in that town, with the cloned symbiotes. That had been an unpleasant experience, but not so bad as they come, as the symbiote died within minutes and she had busted a plot to control the Stargate by the Goa'uld. And on top of that, she had got to slap Jonas. That would always be worth it.

And they had been captured several times, and interrogated, but no one had ever revealed everything. But very rarely had any Goa'uld- and several had held them- decided to put a symbiote in them. She wasn't complaining, she liked her body. But it would have been the most logical course of action.

But now it seemed a Goa'uld had seen sense. Ba'al to be exact. He had captured the three of them- Jonas, Teal's and her- when they tried to rescue the Colonel, against direct orders. They all knew it would be a problem later, but that didn't seem to matter until the Colonel was safe. It had happened before. Only this time, the consequences would be more permanent.

She was terrified and would willingly admit it as the Jaffa escorted her through the corridors. They had been told in great detail of the symbiote that needed a host, and that Ba'al wanted a queen. They had been looking directly at her while speaking and she could have sworn that they were smirking. She had glared defiantly back at them, but as soon as they were out of sight, had sank against the wall and trembled.

Jonas had come and sat next to her, and put his arm around her, and she had rested her head on his shoulder. But she wished he was the Colonel. They hadn't even put them in the same cell, after all the effort they had gone through to rescue him. The Colonel was good at comforting her, and she had wanted to tell him just how she felt. She needed to know if he felt the same, after two years.

But now it seemed she would never get her chance. Already they were in Ba'al's chambers. As the Jaffa left, the door slammed shut, and Ba'al turned around to smile at her.

"Ah. Samantha Carter. I'm so pleased you could join us." As he spoke, she heard squealing and splashing coming from the container behind him. He turned and took the symbiote out. She stared at it and backed up, fear flitting across her face. "I was always rather fond of you, you know," he said as he started towards her. She backed up until she hit the door. "I'm sure my friend will be too." He lifted the squealing and thrashing creature until it was level with her neck. Her breathing quickened.

"You don't like my friend?" Ba'al mocked her, "Well, soon you'll get very well acquainted."

"And I'll like her even less," Sam spat. Ba'al laughed.

"Such spirit. It would be a pity to waste that. Maybe you'll survive in there and make her work for domination. That would be a good test. If she can beat Samantha Carter, she can beat anyone." Sam closed her eyes tight, her mouth suddenly very dry as he held it near her neck.

She took a minute to gather moisture in her mouth and spat at his feet. He laughed and let the symbiote go. It burrowed into the side of her neck and she screamed as she collapsed, pain lancing through her body. She felt it digging into her brain, taking control of her limbs and voice…

The door opened at Ba'al's command and the Jaffa came in and carried her to a new room and Ba'al turned back to the table, contemplating whether he or she should interrogate Jack O'Neill next as he waited for his queen to awaken.

************************************************************************

Jack sighed as the Jaffa came back for him and lay down as they released him from the wall. He wished Daniel would stick around for this. He supposed he was watching but he wanted help not an audience. And if Daniel expected him to ascend, he had very high expectations of him. All he wanted was to get out of hear and go fishing in his pond that had no fish.

He looked at them and started forwards wearily, then did a double take when he realised someone was with them. Someone very familiar…

Sam was waiting behind the Jaffa, making his heart stop. Why was she here? Why was she with them? Surely she'd try to break him out! But she did none of these things. Then he noticed something different about her.

She wasn't in uniform for one. She looked stunning in a blue and silver tank top and skirt combination, something he knew for a fact she would never wear in a million years. But that wasn't the only thing different. There was a new, self assured look about her, and she looked arrogant. Like they saw on so many Goa'uld faces as they crowed at them through the bars of a cell…

He gasped. No, no. It couldn't be. She simply couldn't be a Goa'uld. Ba'al couldn't have done this. Shaking, he leaned back against the wall, and for once the Jaffa waited. Some distant part of his mind told him they were waiting for Sam's- or the Goa'uld who inhabited her- order. But he didn't want to think that, so he stayed numb and wondering. Then her once kind, now sharp and cold, voice cut through his haze, almost conversational.

"This host, Samantha Carter, had feelings for you," she commented. "She loved you. Did you know that? No, you wouldn't. She never told you." He felt his heart would rip apart, so great was the pain. But still wonder. She loved him? And she'd never told him, understandably. He had never told her either. But now it was too late to do anything about it. She smiled tauntingly.

"She didn't want you to see her like this. She fought me all the way here. Still is actually. Strong minded, you see. But you knew that already, didn't you?" He refused to respond and looked directly into Sam's eyes, hoping to reach her.

"You fight her, Carter. That's an order." He said softly. For a second her beautiful face contorted as she fought- hard, by the look of concentration on the Goa'uld's face- but the Goa'uld won out. But her lips worked and Jack could have sworn he heard a very faint, "Sir."

Jack beamed with pride. His second, his love, was fighting. Because there was no denying it. He loved her. He didn't want to deny it. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and feel the fire race through his limbs… knowing she could hear him, he whispered desperately, "Sam. I love you. Fight."

Then she strode in and slapped him so hard he saw stars. "Oww," he complained. "Stop using those muscles. They're not yours." She slapped him again, and his head throbbed. "No more weights training, Carter."

She was just about to slap him again when the ceiling shook and they were all thrown backwards. A zat slid out a holster towards him and he grabbed it, shooting all three before they could recover. He slung Carter over his shoulder and ran. He'd get the Tok'ra to take that thing out of her.

Nearby he passed a familiar face. The slave girl Kainan had come to rescue. "You better come with me," he told her and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. He hoped no one would pursue them. He doubted he could have protected the three of them, especially with Carter on one shoulder.

As he ran her sky blue eyes opened and she croaked, "Sir… sorry… disobeyed orders…" he glanced at her to find her eyes glazed with pain. His heart twisted again but he forced himself to keep going.

"Later, Carter. When the Tok'ra get that thing out of you, we can talk about it." She grimaced and he guessed the parasite was trying to take control again. "Hold on, Carter!" he cried, then forced himself to lower his voice. "Hold on."

"Jonas… Teal'c." she closed her eyes for a second, and when she spoke again, her voice was faint. "Love… you…" then the Goa'uld took over again.

"You'll never take me alive. I can cause great pain to the host, you know…" her arrogant voice said. He wished she would shut up. He needed silence to sneak out.

"Sorry about this Carter," he said quietly, and bashed her head into the wall, knocking her out. "But I can't have your guest alerting the base to our location." He knew she would understand. And the 'guest' would be gone soon.

When they arrived outside, he found Teal'c and Jonas waiting by the gate. He passed Carter to Teal'c, as Jonas looked worriedly on.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Has she been…" Jack nodded. "Quiet. I'll dial the Tok'ra home world. They can get that thing out of Carter," he said, doing so as he spoke. "Come with us," he added to the slave girl, who bravely nodded.

When the gate opened, they all ran through.

************************************************************************

Teal'c refused to let go of Carter and let Jack carry her through the Tok'ra tunnels, as they marched through flanked by two Tok'ra. Other Tok'ra stood by to let them past, watching them then going back to what they were doing. Then Jacob ran up to them.

"Sam!" he cried. "What happened?" he worried over his daughter as Jack explained. His face fell as he felt the symbiote inside her for the first time. Then Selmak took over.

"This way." She said, "Come. Follow me." Their two guides left them just as the parasite stirred and opened Sam's eyes and looked around. She smirked.

"Ah. You take Ba'al's queen among traitors? Samantha Carter was hoping you'd take her here to have me removed." She said, disdain in her voice. Jack glared at her. She smiled coldly.

"You do hate us as much as she does, don't you, Jack O'Neill? Don't you worry. I'm sure one of us will get you. Then you'll really get to know us." Her eyes flashed, as a reminder she held Carter who he loved, and to show him just who he was really talking to. As if he needed reminding.

"We're getting you out of her head and you better hope the Tok'ra don't do what I have in mind to you," he snarled. "I'd rather die than become a snakehead." This time he directed his glare at the Tok'ra around them.

"So would she. But she can't kill herself, so you're stuck with me," the Goa'uld said with an evil smile. "And you won't kill me. Because if you kill me, you kill her. And you can't do that." This time Jacob spoke before Jack could.

"You keep your nasty words out of my daughter's mouth," he snarled with an intensity that surprised Jack, though he supposed it shouldn't have. He was her father. He supposed he thought he'd have become used to it. Though when the host is someone close to you, as he knew well, it suddenly became very personal.

The parasite smirked. "She loves you too, Dad," she said, then Jacob leaned over her, his face inches away from hers as if he was going to kiss her on the cheek like he normally greeted her.

"I'm not your father, worm. You're just in my daughter." Seemingly unconcerned, she laughed. It was a different laugh to Carter's, the laugh Jack loved so much.

"You too have a symbiote," she pointed out. Teal'c tightened his grip and quickened his pace.

************************************************************************

Struggling uselessly inside her own body, Sam tried to speak, do anything to stop the Goa'uld talking. She was shouting so loudly she was surprised no one could hear her. Well, not really surprised. When she had been Jolinar's host she had been shouting too. She knew it would do no good. But she couldn't stop trying. She couldn't just give up.

Now the Tok'ra were going to get it out of her, and she was immensely grateful. Ironic, really. The first time she had been taken as a host, the symbiote had been a Tok'ra. Now the very group the first one had led her to would remove another one.

If it didn't manage to escape first. The Goa'uld wanted nothing more than to get away, and it wasn't afraid to sacrifice her to do that if necessary. She hoped Teal'c would never let go, as much as it hurt her. She welcomed the pain if it meant she could be free.

Silently she implored Jack to do whatever he needed to. She would rather be dead than a prisoner to a Goa'uld.

************************************************************************

When she woke again, her mind was her own. Relief flooded her limbs, limbs she was suddenly able to control again. She opened her mouth- people never appreciated the value of controlling ones one actions until they couldn't- and coughed. The sound drew the attention of everyone in the room. Jack, Teal'c, Jonas, Janet and her father turned to her. She smiled at them.

"She's gone," she croaked hoarsely. She remembered the Goa'uld shouting a lot while been extracted. That must be why her throat was so dry. "She's gone," she coughed suddenly, and Jonas fetched a glass of water. "Thank you."

He smiled back and stood back. She looked at them all, all her concerned friends, and her gaze rested on Colonel O'Neill. "Thanks sir." She said, and then remembered suddenly what had happened between them. Her face flooded with colour. "Uh, sir…"

The others looked confused, except for Jack. He went pink too and said nothing. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Janet smiled when she realised they needed a moment alone. Jonas simply looked blank.

"Maybe O'Neill and Major Carter would like a moment alone," Teal'c suggested. They both nodded, then shook their heads simultaneously, both picturing the following conversation. Janet laughed and guided a puzzled Jonas out the room while Teal'c followed. Then they were alone.

They stared anywhere but each other for a long minute, then Carter spoke. "Sir…" she was rarely lost for words, "I… thought I'd never get a chance to tell you and…"

"Don't apologise, Carter," Jack interrupted. "I meant what I said." There was a pause. Then;

"So did I." She said softly. He drew closer to the bed. "Since the… zatarc tests… my feelings have only grown." She was stuttering a little, like a teenager.

"As have mine." He said. Then they were kissing.

Minutes later, they separated hot and flushed, both seeming to remember the security camera in the corner.

"Sir…" she began.

"Jack," he said firmly with a smile.

"Only as long as you call me Sam," she said with an impish grin. He laughed.

"Done, Sam." He grinned at her.

"Done, Jack," she echoed. There was silence for several moments.

"So what next?" It was Sam who broke it and asked the question burning on both their minds. Jack didn't have an answer.

"My place, this weekend," he suggested. "Discuss it there while fishing." They both laughed. Sam nodded and grinned.

"It's a date."

THE END

Please R&R!


End file.
